Burn It
by tellmeprettylies
Summary: It was only meant to be just a one-time thing. But she started it, and now she doesn't want it to stop. - Sometimes affairs can be redemption, too. Jason/Aria.
_I've always been a total sucker for these two, as much as I love Ezria, I've always wanted to see some Jason/Aria action on screen... This is set after their kiss in 2x09._

 _Warning: Compared to others, this is a pretty tame chapter, smut-wise._

 _Summary: It wasn't meant to be anything more than just a one-time thing. But she started it, and now she doesn't want it to stop. - Sometimes affairs can be redemption, too. Jason/Aria._

* * *

It wasn't meant to be anything more than just a one-time thing. She'll tell herself over and over again, but he's like a drug, and now she's started it, and doesn't want it to stop.

She knows that what she's doing is two miles into the wrong, but she doesn't seem to care, because whenever she's near him, whenever she feels his skin on hers, whenever she moans into his mouth, her worries disappear, even for just a second, they disappear, and she loses herself.

It wasn't meant to be anything more than just a one-time. But she started it, and now she doesn't want it to stop.

* * *

Her mind is so frazzled that she doesn't think that even a couple of red velvet cupcakes from Lucky Leon's will help. She's just confused, and she's losing herself, because she _doesn't understand_ what is going on with her life. First there is A, with the taunting, then there is Ezra, which makes things only more complicated (but it doesn't matter, because she loves him, right?), and then Mike, and regrets spiral, and on top of everything else, Jason. She can't get him off her mind and she hates it.

"Taking a study break?"

Aria turns her head around, and her heart almost skips a beat at the sight of him. Coincidents were just Rosewood's blood, weren't they?

"More like a sugar break," replies Aria.

Jason gets out of his car, and smiles. "Yeah, I just had to go buy a new padlock for my shed. Someone broke in."

"Well... it couldn't have been Mike," Aria says slowly.

"I didn't go there," Jason says, and he gets out of his car. "Look, I was hoping we could talk."

Aria nods. "Okay."

Jason walks closer to her, but doesn't say another word until he can see the tiny specks of green in her eyes. "The truth is... I do care about your brother, but I also care about you." Aria watches Jason as he speaks, her breath hitched. "And I was telling you in the off chance you might feel the same way." Aria wants to scream "NO!", and tell him that she has a boyfriend whom she loves with all her heart, but his lips are already on hers, and she's already kissing back in such a frenzy Aria's pretty sure the whole world's on fire.

Tongues dance, and hands roam skin. Aria wants to - no, _needs_ to - pull back, but she can't, because she feels like she's dancing in the clouds, and she never wants to forget this feeling.

She pulls back, finally. "I'm sorry... I can't." Her voice wobbles. "I'm un... unavailable."

Jason looks down. "I feel like such a prude. I'm sorry."

Aria knows it's wrong, but she does it anyway. She kisses him, and she kisses him with such a force she's surprised it doesn't hurl them ten feet backwards. She kisses him, and his look displays confusion, but he goes along with it, a little more force going each way.

"You just said you had a boy - "

"Shhh," Aria purses her lips, and kisses him again. He responds, placing both hands on her hips, and so she presses herself against him, hips thrust up. Jason's already hard, and Aria's more turned on than ever. She gets ahold of his hair, and presses even harder, if that is possible. They topple into the car, and Aria finally gets a breath.

"Aria, we should - "

"What did I say, Jason?" Aria smirks, and still, it's _wrong_. (But she does it anyway.)

Kisses are rougher, and now Jason's on top, pressing against her body. Aria gasps, and tries to fight back, and it works, because now _she's_ on top, again. She kisses his lips, and then slowly moves down his body - she reaches for the zip of his jeans, and she pulls them half-way down.

"Aria..."

"Shhh," Aria presses on, and she squeezes him from underneath his boxers. She can hear Jason's shallow breaths.

And then he stops, pulls his jeans back up, and jerks his head away, as if he's been slapped. "Aria, you have a boyfriend. I'm not doing this with you."

"But you want it," Aria says. "Don't you?"

"Stop," he presses.

"But you do."

He doesn't answer, but his look shows it all.

Aria waits, until she quips up, "Maybe we should talk things out."

"What is there to talk about?" Jason says, and he starts the engine.

"Everything," Aria answers.

Jason sighs, but nods. He doesn't look at Aria again for the next ten minutes.

* * *

They don't get much talking done - the moment they've set foot in the house Aria's kissing him again, and he only responds. It feels fucking amazing, and something oddly feels... right. Like the way their lips mingle and even if it was one bloody cliché, there were _sparks_ , somehow, somwhere. And their bodies matched, like a jigsaw piece. It was... _right_.

"I don't think this talking," Jason grouses as he kisses her again.

"No," Aria says. "But I'm not complaining."

Jason pushes her against the wall, peppering her with more kisses, and Aria starts to take his grey top off, leaving her to trail her fingers over his toned chest. He doesn't waste a second before _her_ top is off, too, thrown somewhere, abandoned. He unclips her bra within seconds, and Aria gasps as his fingers move to caress them.

She's so turned on she feels like she's dying.

Aria's not a virgin - she lost her virginity to this guy called Xavier back in Iceland. That's what she tells him, and he looks down at the sixteen-year-old, and murmurs, "I'm not surprised."

"Why not?" Aria says.

"Because you're beautiful."

Aria laughs, but lets it pass them, and she makes for his jeans again, this time him allowing access. He pulls them down, and in a matter of moments, her leggings are down, too.

Almost completely entitled to each other except for underwear, they, together, finally fill the gaps. Still on the wall, he whispers, "We need a condom, don't we?"

"No," she replies. "I'm on the pill."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

And with that, he enters her, and they both emit gasps from the very feeling. He gives her several moments for her to adjust to his size, until he starts to move slowly, in a predictable rhythm. At each thrust he goes in further, and Aria only gasps again and again at this feeling.

She grips onto his shoulders, and lets Jason go faster, and faster. This rhythm is now so indifferent, and intricate, Aria knows she won't last any longer. He still pushes, and goes deeper, and she moans. He still thrusts, in and out, in and out, and Aria can feel her muscles tighten as he thrusts again.

She lets it all go. She moans as her insides her released, and with one last thrust, Jason, too, comes.

Aria lands in a heap in his arms. Jason suddenly shakes his head, moves away from Aria, picking up his clothes.

"We shouldn't have done that," Jason says quickly, and he runs his fingers through his hair. "I... I think you should go."

Aria now feels the guilt kicking in - Ezra, her Ezra. She cheated on him. She cheated on Ezra. The Ezra who had risked so much to even so _be_ with her. She cheated on him.

"Okay," Aria says, and she smoothes down her hair, redressing, trying to erase the event. But somehow, it doesn't work, and all she can see in her mind is Jason fucking her against the wall, and the fact that it made her feel _so fucking good_.

She started it, and now she doesn't want it to stop.

* * *

 _If you're an Ezria fan who really wants to flame, keep in mind that I love Ezria, too, I just wanted to play with these two :)_


End file.
